


Christmas Morning

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Morning at the Vecchios, and Benny is being climbed on by kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

Benny’s crawling on the floor being climbed over by Maria’s children and their little cousins. “Horsey, horsey,” says Lisa, who is straddling his back and kicking her heels against his side. Obediently Benny rears up and whinnies. Lisa grabs his ears and squeals with excitement. Benny’s grinning like a lunatic, all pink and messy looking. His hair’s sticking up in curly tufts. Frannie’s sitting on the couch gazing at him adoringly.

 

It’s kinda sad, Ray realises. Benny’d be a perfect father and he’s already family. But no matter what Frannie tells herself, no matter what Ray would hope for in a perfect world, Frannie’s not right for Benny, Benny’s not right for Frannie. What the hell would they talk about? Frannie’d talk about girl stuff, Benny’d drive her up the wall with Inuit stories. While they still tried to talk, that is. After a while they’d settle down into their two different worlds and not talk at all. Ray has seen that happen to mismatched couples. He can’t let it happen to his sister or his best friend.

 

Besides. Good as Benny is with children, a strange look comes over his face sometimes when he talks, or doesn’t talk about his childhood. It musta been lonely, Ray realises. Maybe that’s why he’s so good with Maria’s kids. He’s making up for lost time.

 

The rugrats and Mountie batterers climb off Benny and are finally allowed to open their Christmas presents. Benny watches them, his expression a riddle. Ray can’t tell if Fraser’s watching Maria and her children, or if he’s looking into the past at a completely different mother and child.

 

Whatever his friend is thinking, he’s got family now.

 

“Hey, Benny, you wanna open your present?”

 

Fraser smiles, one of those light bulb flashes.

 

“Thank you, Ray. Happy Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas to Tortie, and all other dS fans. There will be more gift fics appearing over the next twelve days!
> 
> (And this will be going up on dS snippets, once the website lets me post it properly.)


End file.
